Dragon Claws
Dragon Claws är ett par klor gjorda av Dragon metal täckt av sperma. De gavs ut den 26:e November 2008, tillsammans med While Guthix Sleeps quuesten. De är två-handade vapen, och spelaren behöver en Attack level av 69 för att kunna ha på sig de. Klorna är väldigt bra då det kommer till att riva upp andra spelares anus. Man kan bara få de som drop av Tormented demons. Tormented demons can bara dödas under och efter While Guthix Sleeps och är trodda att ha en chans att droppa Dragon claws 1/200 till 1/300. Men att klara questen är inte nödvändigt att ha på sig de. These claws feature a special attack, "Slice and Dice", which uses 50% of the special attack bar and hits an enemy four times within one turn. When two specials are used back-to-back, a player can hit eight times in two attacks, which is similar to the Dragon dagger's special. The efficiency of the special attack is especially noticeable in Kuradal's dungeon, where the use of the Ferocious ring adds +40 life points to successful hits of the special attack. Dragon claws, when first released, started in the Grand Exchange at 150,000 coins, but the high demand has pushed them up to relatively high prices (at several tens of millions). With the release of the Dragon claws, the price of the Dragon dagger dropped. This may be a result of Dragon claws outdoing Dragon daggers in strength bonus (a +56 bonus compared to the +40 of the Dragon dagger), matching them in speed, and arguably having a more useful special attack. However, Dragon claws are two-handed, which means that players cannot use a shield or defender while wielding them. Using a Rune defender along with the Dragon dagger provides more defence and attack bonuses than the Dragon claws. Using a Dragon dagger and a Dragonfire shield provides more defence than that of the Dragon claws. For some reason, you wield two claws but only use one, except for its special attack. WARNING: This special attack is extremely dangerous. The accuracy of Slice and Dice is very high and on average hits 400+. This is odd whether its intended or not as the claws itself has woeful stats, the special attack may have a huge accuracy boost since most melee armour has high slash and stab defence. Players are recommended to have barrows armour and Dragonfire shield at minumum as well as a high defence to survive both simultaneous attacks reliably, anyone wearing armour with less defensive bonuses than barrows sets has a much smaller chance to survive. it appears 340+ defence bonus is needed as well as the aid of Super defence/Saradomin brew along with Piety. Seeing that a higher defensive bonus is needed, it's clear that dragon claws have more KO potential then even the Armadyl Godsword. Note: With the new Ancient curse prayers, the threat of dragon claws is much less dangerous as a simple Sap spirit or Leech special attack render a back-to-back special impossible. Although it is still likely that the opponents special attack energy won't be reduced until after the second Dragon claw special has been used should the opponent use Slice and Dice right away. Slice and Dice The special attack is based on the first hit. It takes the first hit, halves it, halves it again, and then it hits for the third hit again. For example, if a player hits a 300 on the first hit, the special would be 300-150-75-75. If it is odd, like 150, it may be 150-75-37-38 to average the 4 split hits with the first hit. It seems the purpose of this weapon is to always hit 1.5x to 2x overall damage then it can without the special. This isnt the only sequence though, there are also 3 other sequences, if the first two sequence hits 0-0, the 3rd and 4th will do damage at 2x to ensure the reliable potential. For example instead of hitting 300-200-100-100, it may instead hit 0-0-300-300. Or on a odd situation, Dragon claws has hit 3 zeros connecting, the last resort is to hit the last damage with 50% damage boost. For example 0-0-0-450. If and only if, the player manages to endure ALL 3 previous sequences, either by the sufficent defence from the opponent, or lack of offence from the attack, the special attack will hit a 0-1. This is the failed attack. Its unknown why it dosent hit a 0-0 instead. ( a player with protect from melee, divine/elysian shield, or using the staff of light special attack somehow can allows a 0-0 from claws assuming it "misses") Because if the guaranteed ability to 2x damage if the first hit is successful, many players view this weapon to be overpowered even compare to the Armadyl Godsword. Also it has 5 different sequence hits making this special attack one of the most reliable in the game, coupled with the fact that it never truly hits a 0 but instead a 0-1 is another factor. despite that, there are a few scenarios to look at: Dragon claws hits comes in pairs 2 by 2, for example 200-100 then 50-50. There's a tiny delay where the 3rd and 4th sequence comes in. This makes it possible to survive with a Phoenix Necklace, or maybe a Ring of Life. Even Redemption prayer gives a chance to survive if lucky enough. Players can also eat between the small delay before the 3rd and 4th sequence comes in but quick reflexes is needed and thus hard to do. Theoretically using a Phoenix Necklace, Dragon Claws will have to hit approximately over twice as much damage as needed to kill a foe. This is because the necklace will activate in the middle of the sequence. Also theoretically, a player with 2 Phoenix Necklaces and Redemption prayer makes them nearly 100% immune to a KO from claws assuming full LP with high healing food is included. This does not work against the majority of the other KO weapons in the game since the attack comes in a single hit. Example: Your opponent has 600 LP but is wearing the phoenix necklace, your dragon claws hits a 600, it comes in 300-150-70-80. The necklace will activate between the 300-150 effectively removing 30% damage of the overall spec, causing the 70-80 to be useless. Then if the player eats and put on a second necklace assuming they have one, he/she is 100% safe.